


#38: "Nightmare"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [72]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: He could be numb again, as he was before.





	#38: "Nightmare"

Though Cullen was sure he had the same nightmare virtually every night - or at least, every night that he was granted the brief respite of sleep - the images were rarely clear. Some nights he saw familiar faces, frozen in masks of painful death, or traversed familiar streets; but more often it was only screaming and blood, the smell of wood-smoke and burning flesh. Only feelings, rather than images.

It would stop, he knew, if he went back to the lyrium; not only the nightmares, but the muscle aches, the constant nausea, the ringing in his ears. Everything that troubled him would stop at last, and he could be numb again, as he was before.

But what then?


End file.
